Changes
by the1nothere
Summary: Kagome lives with her dad who is always at work she goes to high school and her best friend is Sango.Now she lives with Inuyasha person she hates apartment because her Sango is making her do this for 11 months.will they get along or fight all time?
1. Chapter 1

ch. 1

disclaimer-i don't own the Inuyasha characters

Kagome got up slightly from her bed hearing something like a beeping sound.She looked at her alarm.That was what was making the beeping sound.She hit the red and black alarm so hard it did stop beeping ,but it cracked her alarm clock. Then she noticed what time it was 6:30 am.

You guys might find that not really a concern but it for Kagome she has to be at school at 7:00am.She also normally takes a shower and finishes her homework if it isn't done which it normally isn't.her alarm has been getting up for 30 minutes

She rushed around trying to find not her Biology book and her Algebra I book.Finally around 6:52am she was dressed ,had brushed her hair and teeth,and had all her books-so what she thought-she was ready to go pick up her friend,Sango.

She is wearing a black tank top that says "Don't worry about life, you're not going to survive it anyway." in white and this isn't my quote it is Anonymous,with black baggy jeans like a guys,with several bracelets that were black,red,blue,and white.and underneith the bracelets she had fingerless gloves that were black. Her shoes black converse what i call low tops

6:00am

Sango sat up in her bed and looked around.Then decided to get up and take a shower,do her make up,brushed her teeth and hair,dressed,and had breakfast.She waited outside for her friend ,Kagome.

Sango was wearing a red tee shirt with a torn up jean skirt over a pair of plaid red and white pants. black converse.same as kagomes

6:54am

Kagome was running toward Sango panting when she got there.

When Sango Said "you do know I now have a car as of Tuesday."

Kagome glared at her "tell me you are joking "

Nope." said Sango."Mom is letting me borrow the car now that I am 17 have a driving license,but i do like to walk you know that."

"you are my crazy friend." said Kagome shaking her head.

"Are we going to pick up Miroku?" Sango asked Kagome answered "Na I think Inuyasha is picking him up"  
"So what does that have to do with any of it"  
Kaogme glared at her friend."You know the answer to that already."

The End just playing I still have a lot to type down and try and get some more stories out tomorrow but i do have a b-day party to go to but will update this story as quick as i can o and another thing Yvette isn't my real name. But i didn't trust people to not be a freak who might come after me so any way . i am updating asap.  
darkwitch19percent


	2. Chapter 2

ch. 2

disclaimer-sigh still don't own Inuyashaor the characters

"Hey what if I maded you stay with a girl for um 11 months.The girl would be a punk.What do you say would you promise?"said Miroku

"Well, if it was a dare yeah.and yeah i promise i will take the dare."said Inuyasha not aware of what was coming at him.

"Okay good,"said miroku taking a deep breath",cause I am daring you to stay a whole 11 months with Kagome, a punk."

"WHAT!"said Inuyasha"Are you crazy,drunk or been hit to many times by Sango. she will kill me are you trying to get killed or would you rather see your best friend in not only 300 pieces but seeing her face with a grin afterward." Inuyasha shivered lightly.

"First off she is nice not evil.Second she won't kill you.Third you don't have to take the dare."said miroku grining knowing that was going to make his friend tick.

"No, I will take the dare and keep my promise but I still think she is an evil cold-hearted-hardcore-bitch-that-needs-to-murdered."said Inuyasha greatfully.

"She might hurt you really bad but won't kill you.Only, Yasha if you aren't you."said Miroku

"Thanks for the confidents,Miroku but thats who I've been for the last 17 years."said Inuyasha

well once again hi peoples and bye i will update the rest tomorrow i it is 1:45am in the morning and i am tired and i can't be up this late now for some reason but i am about to fall asleep on my computer.so tt4n

your abnormal teenager

darkwitch19percent


	3. Chapter 3

**ch 3**

hi told ya

"WHAT!"said Kagome"You are making me stay with that mother fucking prep that fucks every girl in sight, for a year."

"No not a year 11 months!"said Sango

"so what _big_ difference. Sango, I can't believe you are going through with this. I mean you are helping me die not live a better life.'Cause if Agnosia is my better life then kill me now. Okay I mean setting me up that fucking son-of-a-bitch-bastard so _you_ can be with perv for 11 months _alone_ !"said Kagome smiling evilly. "NO!" said Sango face turning into a tomato, thinking of a reason she wouldn't want to stay with him. "He is a prevert, why would I want to stay with him." "Because you are crushing on him and have been for the last 3 years."said Kagome "Is it that obvious?" questioned Sango

"Yep besides the fact you tried and kiss in your sleep and kept saying ooh Miroku and all the like you guys were doing something right there so I put on my headphones and blasted the music but that still didn't work so then I punched you in the stomache and that didn't even work. So I got up and grabbed a pillow and you started to follow me so I shut the door in your face and you walked into the door because I heard a loud thud and I walked into your backyard and slept in your hammock."said Kagome "So that why my head hurt."said Sango blushing and smiling "yeah unless you have started hitting your head on the walls when your asleep."kagome laughing until she saw what was ahead of her and that turn into a glare-might I add an evil one-with a glance at Agnosia and his prep and slut rally ,with Kikyo the Super Slut of the year." authors note

the reason Kagome is glaring at Agnosia is well she hates him. Because in her freshman year she was new at the highschool and Agnosia Sango and Miroku helped her around for half the year when she got to skip the rest of that year and move up to be a sophomore. That when Kikyo started to hang around Agnosia and well this year after the summer and hanging with the bitch kikyo and her friends Agnosia and Miroku were preps. Kikyo is with Agnosia as a boyfriend/girlfriend Kinda thing. "Were you saying something?" asked Kagome to Sango "Yeah I was."said Sango"about why you don't like-" "What does Kikyo think about me staying with Inuyasha?"Kagome questioned "she will never know." said Sango "Don't be so sure about that."said Kagome unsure "why are you so concerned?"said Sango"Agnosia like when you guys were friends?" "2 reasons 1 he is a prep. and 2 he is a mother fucking bastard son of a bitch that needs to go to hell."said a very pissed Kagome "Now if you will excess me I want to be alone and I need to get the rest of my books."

Hi I will update later tonight anyway

still your abnormal teenager

darkwitch19percent


	4. Chapter 4

hi again I did mean to update

) 

disclaimer-don't own inuyasha

Kagome went to her locker got her Language book and binder ,and went to her Language class in room 64B. What a joy she has her english class with Inuyasha ,Kikyo (ss),and a lot of preps and sluts.

Once she got in her class she sat in the far corner desk away from everybody else. She just sat there staring into space.

kagome thought

That right class we have a new seating arrangement god I hope I don't have to sit with Kikyo or Inuyasha.

authors note

this may look like pairing but it is how the class was seated before.

Now before the bell it was arranged like this

row 1:Miroku sota kohaku rin

row 2:Inuyasha kikyo kanna kagura

row 3:ayame koga sess kagome

When the bell rang and the teacher came in, Naraku."Inuyasha sit where Kagura is,Kagura sit where Kohaku is, Kohaku sit where Rin is, Rin where is Ayame, Ayame sit where Sesshomaru happens to be, Sesshomaru where Sota at." Kagome looked at Sota for a minute Sota looked back at Kagome.

no one at the school knows sota and kagome are half brother and sister same dad different mom both of tem died and now both of them live together with there but they leave the house at different times ro make sure no one gets curious about anything cause there dad freaks on little things like that.

said Naraku ,"Sota sit where Inuyasha was, Mr. Miroku sit where Miss Kagime is at, Miss Kagome-"

"Yes"said kagome cooly

"detentions and sit right next to Inuyasha. Kikyo where Miroku was, Kanna sit where kikyo was."

They both groaned at the thought of being by each other.(not in a sick I want him groan like a great I have to sit by him groan.)

great I have to sit by him.

"Koga,"said Naraku"Am I going to move sometime soon?"said Koga

"No."said naraku harshly.

"Open your textbooks to-"said Naraku

"Fuck"said Inuyasha

"Do we have a problem Mr. Inuyasha?" asked Naraku

"No"said Inuyasha lying

"page 562"finish a very anger teacher

Naraku had a couple people raise there hands: miroku and koga

"Yes miroku and koga what are pondering about in your small brains about now?"said Naraku

"Do you know if it goes all the way to 562 in the textbook sir?"questioned miroku

"Yes it does in your workbook and in your book if you would have brought them they may have been more use than the pillows, than what you use them for."said Naraku

"Girls don't help them no one help them. no talking. That means you Miroku, Koga, Kikyo, Kagome, Ayame ,and Rin I will be seeing all of you guys after class."said Naraku,"Inuyasha quit flirting."

"I'm not flirting I am trying to help Inuyasha but every time I try you catch me."said Kagome

"Inuyasha,"said Kagome "yeah"said Inuyasha

"Thank you "kagome said as she grabbed and dropped the book on Inuyasha foot. Everyone was staring at Inuyasha and Kagome now as Inuyasha screamed in pain.

naraku yelled "MY DESK NOW!and back to work now"

and then his voice became to a whisper."you 2 both already have got more than one detentions. Since you two will be going to the office the person you sit next two is your partner for a project. the project is you have to find out about each other yes I repeat each other you will have to give each ex favorite color. t is due in a month from now. kagome you have 2 detentions for disrupting the class,1 for talking,3 for disrespecting your teacher,"

"bullshit"said Kagome "I only was rude twice how can it be 3?'

"and 1 for not listening ,and 2 for talking back." "but really it is bullshit ."

"I decided to add one more."said Naraku evilly

"Which leaves you with 10 detentions in one day I ashamed of you Kagome.""don't try that crap with me it won't work."said Kagome "And you Inuyasha you have 6 talking,1 took someones book,2 disputed my class and that leaves you with 9 well did better than Kagome."

But she had got her stuff and left the room. Inuyasha hurried to catch up with her.

your abnormal teenager,

darkwitch19percent


	5. Chapter 5

Hi peoples sorry it took a long time for me to update and I am going to update sometime soon but school is coming pretty quick for me so I will write all that I can

disclaimer-I don't own the inuyasha characters or the tv show

**ch.5**

They were on there way to the office. When Inuyasha said "Thanks wench." Kagome replied "Your very not-welcome." Inuyasha just glared at Kagome.

Kagome stopped and turned to Inuyasha and questioned him "Why don't you have your English book?" "It is none of your business."snapped Inuyasha"So you know we have to stay together-" but before he could finish his sentence "Yes, unfortunately I know."said Kagome in a pissed off tone. The grip around her binder got tighter. "Your lucky."said Kagome "Why?"asked Inuyasha "Y-you just are."said Kagome The rest of the way they were quite.

Once they made it to the principal's office Inuyasha said "Here we go." "Yeah." said Kagome

They went in .Kagome and Inuyasha handed the detentions slips to the principal, Ms. Amy Kenfold. "You both know what to right?"said Ms. Kenfold "Not really Ms. Kenfold."said Kagome "Have you had detentions before, Kagome?"said Ms. Kenfold "Yes.3 days ago"in what a principal would think is smarty-i-think-i-am-better-than-you-behavor. And that is what Ms. Kenfold thought of Kagome "Well Miss Kagome you should know what we do here when you have to come see me.And I am not afriad to say I am not going to tell you, you should know if you have had detention before."strickly as she thought it she said it Ms. Kenfold. "Now you are dismissed."Ms. Kenfold said _out in the hallway_ "What was her problem?"said Kagome "She is always like that."said Inuyasha "oh."said Kagome "Look we will have detentions in lunch, our elctives, after school, and in our study hour. Also they call our parents. Right now though we have to do the English assignment. What page was that again?"said Inuyasha "It was page 562."said Kagome unsure "Can I use your English book since you know I don't have mine with me?"asked Inuyasha "Yeah but I do have to use it to you know."said Kagome wondering why he was being so nice.

So when Ms. Kenfold came out in the hallway when Kagome and Inuyasha just happening to be finishing their work. "Go to your lockers the class dismissals bell is about to ring in 3 minutes."said Ms. Kenfold

As they left for their lockers "why were you so nice back there?" questioned Kagome "She is the principal."said a getting to be a very pissed hanyou "And?"said Kagome "You want to look good in front of her."said Kagome "Well no I want to look like a stoner in front of her, bitch."said Inuyasha "Shut the fuck up you FUCKING prep!"yelled Kagome and then she went to her locker. you will never guess who is next to her "What the fuck do you want InuYasha?" Kagome asked coldly and irritated "Can't I just fucking get my books and go to my locker with out you there."said Inuyasha "I would like to say the same but-"Kagome was by the bell for 2nd period her Science class(biology).

HI again I know I am ending the Chapter kinda soon but tomorrow I am going to try and get another chapter in

your still abnormal teenager

darkwitch19percent


	6. Chapter 6

hi peoples well i am back I will do my best to update at least twice okay this weekend and if I am not out I might update some on my birthday which is a week away I am turning 13 wow how werid 31 and i turn 13 cool anyway that weekend i am going to be real busy with going to the lake and stuff. I would tell more but the pervs. sorry but can't take the chance and also I wanted to say hi again.

I am so sorry I have no good excuse for all of ya and I really hate it when people don't update there story and I have 10 chapters written down and Well I kind of forgot to bring it.

ch.6

disclaimer-I don't own the inuyasha characters or the tv show

The bell rang for 1st hour to end. Kagome ran to her second hour which was in thee 3 building and her locker was in first, which was where she was.

!&&:)

Author note

um this is how people sat after 1st hour ended.

row 1 : sess,koga sango,kagome

row 2 : Kanna,kagura kohawu,ayame

row 3 : inuyasha,miroku rin,sota

));)$P

The bell rang for second period to start, when .. Mr. Onigumo said" Today class is the new seat arrangement Kagome ,Inuyasha- they both looked up form what they were doing- you both will sit at the back of the left hand corner desks."

"Yes sir." said Inuyasha,

"Suck up." whispered Kagome in a hiss

"Yes bastard." and she went to her seat by Inuyasha

"Kagome are we having another little outburst again?"

asked Onigumo in a babying way

"No."Said kagome in a pissed tone

"Good now were I oh, yes class we are having a project

you have to find out and see how your partner and

You react to each other. The assignment is due at the

end of the year and Turn to page 364A and read the

next B chapters, write about what you think that

means it must to be 3 and 1/4 of a page and that is

due tomorrow. Get started your partner is the person next to you."

thanks for the people who review please more reviews.

your abnormal teenager

darkwitch19percent


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.4 Reading

disclaimer- I don't any of the Inuyasha characters even though I wish I did

The bell rang for 2nd hour to end. She stopped

_God Inuyasha is so _

when her thoughts were irrupted with a high pitch

"Hi"

at first Kago thought it was Inuyasha but instead it was her bff

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" said Kagome

" What did I do?" questioned Sango in a innocent acting voice as she grinned evilly

"You stick me with that evil fucking piece of shit of a prep!"said Kagome

The bell rang for 3 hour to begin ,and she still had to get to her class and that was in another building. Her reading class was 4 halls,10 rooms ,and if she was late she would be getting a detention from her reading teacher **( I know that normally you don't get a detention if you are late you get a tardy but her teacher is a bitch and there is no other nice way to say that.)** She started to run down the hall but then ran into the hall monitor who gave her detention for not only being late but was running.**(You are probably wondering who really ever has a hall monitor I mean who would want to do that I sorry but it does seem pretty boring job if you ask me sorry to people who are hall monitors or want to be one.)**As soon as the hall monitor left she ran all the way to her reading class. Finally she made it to the classroom and was still five minutes late.

_Dammit_

"Miss Kagome... how nice to see you."The bitch didn't mean it at all. The whole class was really messed up they had different seating arrangements.

"Kagome sit next to Inuyasha."said the bitchy teacher

How they sat

Group 1 sota kagura

kohawu kikyo

group 2 sango miroku

koga anyme

group 3 sessy rin

inuyasha kago

"Yes Mam."Said Kago a little pissed

As she was headed for group 3 she saw Sessy and Inuyasha arguing.

_what a joy _**(in sarcasm people)**

Then she saw Rin trying to pay attention to the teacher.

_This may not be so bad after all._

_Oh crap the bitch is talking about group work. Is she trying to kill me Omfg she is! ugh that bitch is so annoying she gives just the people she hates homework which let me think is everyone. The only people who don't call her a bitch is the good ones because they don't have the ice cold heart some people come with._

Ms. Katrina**(sorry to people who have the name Katrina it just at the time I wasn't on good terms with one Katrina and she acted as if she was perfect omg but she turned out to be okay I guess we don't talk lolz )**said "Inuyasha, Sessromaru stop arguing."

"Thank you."said a relived Rin

"Detention Rin, Sessy, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Also tell her about the project Inuyasha, sessy, and rin.." said Ms. Katrina **(she mentioned Kagome in a soft and harshly cold voice )**

Kagome had finally sat down.

"Not one of your best days."said Inuyasha to rin.

"Leave her alone."yelled Kagome and Sessromaru

"Shut up."said Rin to Inuyasha

"Detention for Kagome's whole table. Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin, and Sessromaru. Come to my desk at once."said evil Ms. Katrina

At her desk

"Rin 8 detentions,Kagome 2 detentions, sessy 3 detentions ,and Inuyasha 3 for you."Ms. Katrina paused for a breath.

"Now I will tell her,"Ms. Katrina said cooly,"You have to read a book over a romantic novel. That is part of today's lesson and you have to tell us how that reflects in your lives and what was your favorite part and what you hated about the story. Since you ,Inuyasha and Kagome both have lots of detentions. I picked out a book for you two and it is Romeo and Juliet. Now all of you get to your seat. NOW!"

Once they sat down rin and Sessy were whispering and Inuyasha was complaining. Kago just sat there.

_We are going to be in deep shit if he doesn't shut his mouth_

"Kagome table my desk again. I thought I said no talking and you know not to disrupt my class. Detentions all of you 2 times each. Kagome Inuyasha go to the office and Kagome read a book by Friday besides the novel at least 400 pages and long any kind."said Ms. Katrina. And with that they headed toward the office.

sorry for not updating in awhile

yours truely,

your abnormal teenager,

darkwitch19percent


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

They were on there way to the principal's office when Kago said "You don't care if you get detention do you."

"No" said Inuyasha

They were at the principal's office they went in.

The lady at the desk said "She will be with you in a moment wait.They sat down in the office.The lady called Inuyasha name and said that she was waiting for him.On the other side of the door she heard a lot of screaming coming form the other side.

_Omfg she is going to kill not only Inuyasha but me too._

Inuyasha came out and Kagome went in. She handed her the detention slips."now you know what to do go do it."said Ms. Kenfold

"Um by any chance can I go to the library?"

"No does this look like lunch."said Ms. Kenfold.

Reading was over and Inuyasha and Kagome went to there lockers to drop off there books. "Inuyasha where is the detention room?"asked Kagome

"down the hall and to the left go straight passed the library and right again."answered Inuyasha

then Kagome looked puzzeled "Just follow me there."he said

your abnormal teenager

darkwitch19percent


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

disclaimer I don't own

"I thought we were going to detention."said Kagome

"We are I want something to eat first though.Aren't you getting something?"asked Inuyasha

"No."snapped Kagome

"Look,wench, if you want to go to the detention so bad go ahead it is down the hall and at the end,bitch."said Inuyasha

A little later the bell rings for detention to start,and Inuyasha popped up out of nowhere.

"Why aren't you in there?" said Inuyasha

"It is locked."

"It is the other door."said Inuyasha

they both went in and sat and read in silent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

your truely,

your abnormal teenager,

darkwitch19percent


End file.
